


Fitz has a wet dream

by A_Douglas12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Deep throat, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Locked In, M/M, Masturbation, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Palming, Pining, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a wet dream about Hunter and Jemma wakes him up. Then the team plans to get the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Yesyesyesyes," Fitz moaned as Lance sucked his cock.  
_

_"Leo, you look amazing. Your face flushed, your lips as red as cherries, and your dick, well I have no words for that." Leo's face flushed even more from the compliment.  
_

_"Have y-you seen your face, your cock, or your...yes, keep doing that..when I suck yours," Fitz asked._

_"No, but I'm pretty sure I don't look damn good," Hunter had since then taken his lips off Fitz's cock and had them attached to his neck._

_"Well.....mmmm....your wrong,"Fitz moaned as he rubbed his dick against Hunter's thigh, and Hunter nibbled his neck._

"Fitz, wake up,"he heard Jemma's voice.

"Jemma leave me and Lance alone,"his eyes widened at what he'd just said. 

"I knew you had a crush on him," she smirked. 

"Anyway what'd you need?" 

"Coulson needs to talk to us about something," Fitz nodded getting out of his comfy bed and put on his pants and his shirt.

"Hey Fitz," Hunter said as he walked out the room. Fitz blushed at the realization that just a few minutes ago he dreamed of the guy sucking his dick. "Hey Hunter."

"Do you know what Coulson wants?"

"No, Jemma just woke me up and told me he needed something," Fitz explained.

Fitz kept up his conversation with Hunter as the walked to their conference room. But he really wanted to get away from him. His cock was already impossibly hard and just hearing his voice from how sensitive he was made him want to enact the dream in the hallway. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as they finally made it to Coulson.

"Now that everyone's here," he looked toward the boys who'd just arrived. "We have a mission, and I'm going to set you guys up in pairs.

"Fitz and Hunter," Fitz felt as if the world hated him, of course he'd get choose to be Hunter's partner or what ever.

"So the one you are paired with will be your date for this mission, and we'll be staying there for a week. Whether we need the week for the mission or not."

"So why do you need us as couples?" Fitz asked.

"That's classified." In all honesty this was just an excuse to get Leo and Lance together. The whole teamed had planned it while they were both sleep. "Now go pack your bags, we're leaving for the Bahamas in an hour.

Fitz went to his room pack for the week to come, and after he finished he walked into his bathroom and locked the door. He has about 30 minutes to spare, so maybe he can get his problem out of the way. He didn't want to be on the Quinjet for god knows how long with an annoying hard on that won't go away.

He sat down on the toilet thinking about Hunter's hand instead of his on his cock. He moved his hand slowly, playing with the slit. Then he moved it all the way down to the base. He continued that rhythm going faster and faster moaning Hunter's name softly under his breath just in case someone came looking for him. "Fuck Hunter, I'm close."

"Hey Fitz, you ready Coulson said we have to get all the bags on the Quinjet," Hunter's voice echoed through the room.

Instead of stopping Fitz hand moved faster and faster on his cock at the thought of Hunter being right outside his door. Not knowing what Flitz was doing on the other side of it. "C-Can you just get it f-for me," Fitz moaned throughout the whole sentence.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Mmm...I'm...fuck...fine." Hunter furrowed his eyebrows.

He let it go and got Fitz's bags and walked out the room, just as the engineer came with a moan of his name that echoed throughout the whole bathroom. Flitz was gasping for air as he sat there for moment, he's never came that hard in his life. After he gained his composure he stood up and pulled his pants up, walking out of the bathroom.


	2. Locked in the Quinjet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to the hotel, and lock Hunter and Fitz in the Quinjet. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have written smut in the past but I suck at it so please don't judge.

"Shit," Fitz cursed, he'd just remembered he'd forgotten his charger on the Quinjet. "Coulson, I forgot my charger, I'm going to go back for it."

"Hunter go with him," May said

"Can't he just go by him self?"

"Nope, you have to stick with your partner," Coulson smiled.

Hunter huffed as he and Fitz made their way all the way back to the jet. Once they were out of view Skye smirked.

"We should lock them on the jet, and Simmons send Fitz a message saying he has to tell Hunter about his crush before we let him off the jet." Simmons nodded and began texting her friend the message.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, my hand was no where near the close button."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn positive," and that's when he got the message from Simmons.

"They're ass holes, they locked us in here on purpose," Fitz explained.

"Do you know why?"

"Nope," he lied.

Night finally came, Fitz had fallen asleep sometime when the sun started to go down. Hunter sat on the floor glaring at the wall across from him when he heard a moan. He looked over at Fitz, and this time a jumble of words were said,"Hunter, like that."

Hunter smirked,"So Fitz has a crush on me."

"Fitz," Hunter called out. This only caused Fitz to whimpered, making Hunters dick come to life.

Hunter got down on his knees and shock the living hell out of Fitz before he did something he regretted. "Dude, wake up."

"What's up Hunter?" The engineer's whole face went red as the thoughts of the dream came back to him.

"So you were dreaming about me?"

"Y-Yeah," there was no point in lying he's pretty sure he moaned aloud in his sleep.

"Was it about my tongue, slowly eating you out? Or maybe it was me sucking that hard dick of yours? Or was I pounding you into the mattress, making every thought in your head disappear?"

"You...fuck," Hunter began to suck at his neck slowly, in just the right spots like he'd done this before. "You were sucking me off with that mouth of yours."

"Do you want me to make that a reality," his voice deep against Fitz's ear.

"Please," he whimpered.

Everyone, except Coulson and May looked on at the heated engagement. They all were either dripping wet or tenting through their jeans. "Those two are hot together. They were hot before, but now like this...." Skye trailed off.

Fitz's pants were long gone, while Hunter was fully clothed. "Aren't you going to take something off too, I don't want to be the only one naked here."

Hunter smiled," You're all the sexy this Quinjet needs," he then wrapped his mouth around Fitz's clothed cock making him cum. That was the first time anyone had every put their mouth around his cock, and he absolutely loved it like he'd expected.

"Fuck...that was hot," Hunter palmed his cock through his jeans.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've been with someone."

"It's fine," Hunter smiled understandingly.

"I'll suck your cock," Fitz asked shyly.

"Only, if you really want to," Hunter wasn't going to force anyone to suck his cock, they could always just use their hand.

"It's fine."Fitz crawled over to where Hunter was sitting and slid between his legs. He unzipped his pants then took Lance's cock out of his boxers. "Dude your huge."

Fitz stared in awe for a few minutes before he timidly licked the top of it. Which got a shaky moan out of the man in front of him. Fitz licked all the way down to the base then back up to the tip. "Have you done before?"

"Yeah, but only once," Hunter whimpered at the thought of Fitz not being as innocent as he thought. Fitz finally engulfed as much as he could before using his hand for the part he couldn't reach. He began to bob his head up and down in a slow rhythm.

"Can I please fuck your mouth?" Instead of saying anything Fitz nodded. Hunter grabbed the back of Leo's head thrusting into that amazing wet heat. He was so close he could feel it bubbling up in his stomach. Fitz, then moved Hunter's hands. He began going deeper and deeper, not even gagging once. "You don't have a gag reflex....that's so fucking hot."

When Hunter's dick hit the back of Fitz's throat Hunter let go. that was only the second time he'd been deep throated by someone ever. "Fuck....you look so beautiful."

Fitz turned red at the realization of what he'd just said only for Hunter to capture his lips with his own.

"I can't believe Fitz can deep throat," Mack said as he caught his breath from coming.

"I can, I saw with my own eyes," Jemma said.

"Seriously?" Bobbi didn't think Fitz had been active that early on.

"Tell us what happened," Skye pleaded.

"Well it was our last year in the Academy.......


End file.
